A Night at the Hotsprings
by grandlinegirl
Summary: Naruto and Sai go to a hot spring after a long and tiring mission.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, lovelies!

This is an RP done between Remembrance123 (http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1813569/) and myself.

Remembrance123 = Naruto and I am Sai.

Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto yawned and stretched, grinning like an idiot. The A-ranked mission was a complete success. Sakura and Yamato had already left but Sai had stayed behind. Why? Naruto had no idea, but he liked company. "Hey, Sai. We should go somewhere and relax!"

_'Somewhere to relax?'_ Sai glanced over at his companion. "I read in a book that a bathhouse is a good place to relax," He smiled softly.

Naruto's expression was blank before the ends of his lips curled into a smirk. "Yeah, bath houses are perfect for these kinda things. We should go!" Naruto chuckled and grabbed Sai's hand. "I know a really good one that Pervy Sage took me to a few times! It's right outside Konoha! It's this way, follow me!" The blond smiled, thinking thoughts he shouldn't as he leapt onto a tree branch and waited for Sai to follow.

_'So, the book was actually right this time?'_Sai was relieved, as the books he read had never been right before. He jumped up into the tree, ready to follow the blond.

Naruto smirked, "It should take us about ten minutes to get there, even less if we're fast!" He leapt forward, hopping from tree to tree. His inner-self was chuckling darkly. Naruto looked back at Sai, "I wanna teach you something about friendship, something they don't teach in books."

Sai was a few paces behind the blond_. '__Something not in books?'_ An odd fluttery feeling erupted in his stomach and he smiled softly. "Okay," Sai murmured and sped up until he was leaping beside Naruto.

Naruto took a second look at Sai, admiring how innocently the male exposed his milky white stomach. The blond spent far too much time thinking about it. Telling himself to relax, Naruto sped up. "C'mon slowpoke!"

"Right, coming..." Sai easily caught up to him.

They were travelling fast, and Sai was exhausted after the mission they had only just returned from. He was hot and sweat was gathering in different places on his body; it dribbled down his face and Sai grasped his shirt, lifting it up to wipe his brow.

Naruto glanced back. Seeing more of that porcelain skin almost caused him to drool. In his distraction, he lost his footing and slipped, screaming as he hit his forehead on another tree branch. He fell downwards, until he was on the ground. He lay motionless where he landed and made no noise for quite some time. "Ow," Naurto groaned.

Though Naruto had to admit, it was worth it.

Sai ground to a halt, just stopping himself from falling as well. He gasped as he watched Naruto stumble and then fall to the ground. Panic welled in his chest. _Was he hurt? _Sai jumped down from the tree and tentatively approached Naruto. Dropping to his knees, he leaned over him. "Are you alright?"

Naruto reached out, holding onto Sai's unclothed rib awkwardly as he tried to get up. It was really just an excuse to touch the skin, a way Sai would most likely be oblivious to. He smiled and looked up. "Hey, Sai! Look!" He pointed to the bathhouse that was less than ten steps away.

Sai wasn't used to anyone touching him; it still felt foreign, but not unpleasant. It took a moment for him to register Naruto's word as he was still thinking about the blonds' hands on him. He swung his head in the direction Naruto was pointing and sure enough, the bathhouse was right there. "Ah, good. I think we're both dirty enough," Sai smiled shyly.

Naruto used every ounce of chakra not to burst out laughing at that last remark; it took all he had not to make a comment. He only nodded and hopped along. He went straight to the front desk and looked over the prices, smiling as they were easily affordable. "C'mon Gama-chan," he said as he pulled out his green frog wallet and looked inside. Pulling out a bit of money and handing it over, he paid for a full night with a bath and beds. "C'mon, let's go take a bath!"

Sai didn't understand why Naruto was all but shaking after what he'd said. He repeated it in his head, but still couldn't see what was wrong with it. He stood awkwardly beside Naruto as they looked at the prices. _'Should I help pay?'_ He didn't know the protocol; he'd never come across anything like this in his books and he was embarrassed.

Once everything was paid, Sai still felt a bit awkward, but it quickly disappeared when Naruto exclaimed that they were going to the baths. He felt disgusting and couldn't wait to submerge himself in the steamy water.

Naruto chuckled, walking into another room. He liked how confused Sai was acting; it was kind of cute, if he were to be honest. Smirking, he walked into the change room and took off his clothes one by one, exposing his upper chest very slowly before slipping off his pants. He left his boxers on for the time being and glanced over at Sai.

"You should take your clothes off, too."

Sai stood to the side, his eyes glued on Naruto. The blond was so tanned...and toned. He'd never seen anything like it. He gawked as Naruto slowly removed his clothes, his cheeks burning red as he watched inch after inch being revealed to him. He started when the blond turned and spoke to him. "Oh...right..." Sai murmured.

_'Is Naruto going to watch me remove my clothing?'_

He shyly gripped the hem of his shirt and dragged it over his head, letting it fall to the floor before reaching for his pants. He hesitated for a moment before undoing them and letting them pool on the floor around his feet.

Naruto didn't take his eyes off Sai, not even a little. He managed to quickly slip off his boxers and wrap a towel around his waist without looking away from the other male. He noted the milky white skin, the body he'd been thinking about on missions. Naruto smirked a little, knowing it would make Sai uncomfortable.

_'Naruto is...smirking? Why?'_

Sai blushed deeper when Naruto removed his boxers and slipped into a towel. He had a small glimpse of...Sai shook his head and moved to grab a towel as well. He turned away from Naruto as he slipped his boxers off and let them join the pants that were still around his ankles. He grasped a fluffy towel and quickly covered himself with it. The way Naruto was staring at him...it made him feel odd. Not bad, but not anything he'd ever experienced before.

"Alright!" Naruto went back to his usual hyperactive personality. "Let's go!" He walked out the door, hiding his sinister chuckles as they went. Luckily, the male's side of the bath house was empty. It was almost too convenient. He threw his towel off and quickly entered. The soapy water hit him just above his waist. He was able to stand without needing to hide anything (not that he wanted to hide anything). He quickly remembered his forehead protector and took it off, letting his hair fall loose as he waited for Sai to join him.

Sai followed silently behind Naruto and sighed quietly when he saw that nobody else was there. He was so tired...and the water looked so inviting. He shucked the towel and stepped into the bath, wading over to where Naruto was standing.

The steam rising steadily off the water engulfed them and made Sai feel slightly lightheaded.

Sai vaguely remembered the forehead protector and quickly snatched it off his head, throwing it to the side. He dropped down into the water, letting himself sink below the surface for a moment before coming back up.

Naruto wondered how to begin teaching Sai. He dived into the water and focused on hiding his presence using chakra. He swam up behind Sai, aiming to wrap his arms around his waist.

Sai closed his eyes and relaxed into the water, letting the heat soothe his tired and aching muscles. He felt Naruto dip below the water and hoped that the blond wouldn't be able to see him. His eyes flew open and he tensed the moment he felt Naruto behind him.

Naruto came up and pressed his body against Sai's back, his half hard erection also pressing against him. He brought his lips to Sai's ear and spoke, his voice serious, "Remember how I said I was gonna teach you something they don't teach in textbooks?"

Sai gasped when Naruto pressed against him. He could feel hardness against his lower back and he had to force himself to stay still. Naruto's breath against his ear made him shiver. "Wh-what..." Sai cleared his throat. "What...are you going to teach me?"

"One word," Naruto murmured, bringing his arms up to feel the chest that the other was always revealing. "Sex." He softly pressed his lips against Sai's neck. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle."

Sai gasped again and unconsciously leaned back into Naruto. "Sex...?" he whispered.  
He had read a little about it, but didn't quite understand the concept.

"You always were adorable," Naruto whispered before nibbling on Sai's shoulder. His left hand slowly worked its way down to Sai's member. He grasped it, holding the length in his hand and gently stroked it. "Tell me Sai, how does it feel?"

"Ahh," Sai moaned quietly as Naruto's hand began to stroke him. He'd never felt anything so...good in his life. It seemed that all the blood in his body was rushing to the spot he was held and he felt lightheaded. He swayed slightly, his knees threatening to buckle. "It...ahh...it feels...good."

Naruto chuckled darkly and began grinding his erection into Sai's back subconsciously, in rhythm with his strokes. Naruto noted how cute Sai was. No wonder they hadn't been taught such human basics in Root. He wondered if all the ANBU would start playing with themselves instead of completing missions. The thought made him laugh slightly. Using his other hand, he turned Sai's chin towards him. "Close your eyes," was the only warning he gave before pressing his lips on the others.

Sai screwed his eyes shut at Naruto's words. He didn't know what to do when the blonds' lips touched his. His whole body flushed and he hesitantly kissed back.

Naruto smirked into the kiss and his hands moved to turn Sai around. He kissed him softly as he pressed their chests together, as well as their hard-ons below. He placed one hand on Sai's back, pulling him close; the other made its way to the back of Sai's head, gently grasping the raven strands.

Sai groaned into the kiss as their erections rubbed together below the water's surface. He grasped Naruto's shoulders to keep his balance and his nipples hardened as they rubbed against the blonds' slick chest.

Naruto broke the kiss slowly. "I've been thinking about this for some time now..." he whispered before sucking on the other's neck."I've always had _less-than-decent_ thoughts about you." His voice was seductive and a little feral as he softly bit down on Sai's jaw, before pushing his lips back onto the others.

"Y-you have?" Sai breathed against Naruto's lips. He gripped Naruto's shoulder hard with one hand, his nails leaving small crescent marks in tanned flesh. His other hand trailed up to thread in his blond locks as they continued to kiss.

"Mhm," Naruto smirked into the kiss. He pulled away and bit down on Sai's neck gently.  
"How about we move on?" Naruto grinned, reaching down and softly teasing Sai's member with his hand.

"Mo-mmm-move on?" Sai whispered. His hips moved instinctively, thrusting shallowly into Naruto's hand. "Uh-huh."

Something about being the first one to ever do something like this to Sai made him feel... in control. Smirking once more, Naruto grabbed Sai's hips and lifted him up, placing him on the rocks in front of him. The position put Naruto on level with Sai's erection. He stroked it a bit more before teasingly licking his lips.

The way Naruto was eyeing him, like a fox after prey, made him feel surprisingly...good. His erection throbbed when he saw Naruto's tongue dart out to touch his lips. Sai couldn't help but wonder what the blond was going to do next. He braced his hands on the ground behind him to steady himself.

Naruto slowly brought the wet member to his mouth. He sucked the head into his mouth easily since it was already wet and began sliding up and down the shaft; sucking on it, using his tongue, and even rubbing the base with his thumb. He wanted to hear Sai moan.

Sai couldn't help it, he moaned loudly when the dripping head of his erection was engulfed in wet heat. One of hands flew forward to grasp at Naruto's wet blond hair, threading his fingers though it and gripping hard. "Ahh...N-Naruto..."

Naruto enjoyed the innocent noises. He bobbed his head slowly at first but quickly sped up, using his mouth very effectively. Naruto's eyes darted up, looking straight into Sai's.

Sai met Naruto's gaze, his own eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking up to meet the blonds' mouth as his stomach tightened unfamiliarly. "Ahh...Naruto...I feel weird..." he panted.

Naruto wanted to say something, but it ended up muffled. Instead, he gave a quick thumbs up before going back to his work. He increased the speed and pressure; he wanted to maximize Sai's pleasure.

The vibrations from Naruto attempting to talk made him cry out. _'A thumbs up?'_ It must be okay, then...

Sai's breathing increased as the pressure in his lower region built. It continued to steadily increase as Naruto worked on him, until it peaked. "N...ahh...Naruto...something's happening..."

Naruto noticed Sai enjoying the vibrations, so he did it again as he peaked his speed. He wanted Sai to discharge in his mouth.

Sai's head fell back and his eyes fluttered closed as his orgasm ran wild. "Naruto..." he moaned as he lost himself, spurting thickly.

Naruto swallowed quickly and when he was done he licked Sai's softening member, making sure to clean it thoroughly. He moved away, giving Sai room to get down. "You had fun?"

Sai's body felt liquid. All of the tension and stress accumulated during the mission melted away. He nodded, smiling softly at Naruto. "Yes, I did."

"That's good," Naruto said as he kissed Sai's neck. "But there's one more thing we need to do before we go to sleep," Naruto chuckled, the sound slightly feral as he hoisted himself out of the water and onto the rocks. "Would you mind taking care of me?"

Sai looked at Naruto's weeping erection uncertainly. He hadn't really paid attention to how the blond had worked; he'd been too lost in his own pleasure. He tentatively moved forward, placing himself in between Naruto's open legs and leaned forward, lapping gently at the head.

"That's right," Naruto chuckled. The innocent expression on Sai's face made him want to squee.  
"Just watch the teeth and follow your instinct."

_'Instinct?'_ Sai still wasn't sure, but he decided to go for it. The pleasure he had received from Naruto was unlike anything he'd ever experienced and he wanted the blond to feel the same. He pulled away and grasped the base to hold it steady. He licked his way up Naruto's length before taking the head in his mouth. He let himself sink down inch by inch as he attempted to get used to the hard shaft in his throat. He tried to relax, and he soon swallowed the entire length. He stilled for a moment, his nose resting in blond curls.

"Oh, fuck," Naruto groaned and grasped Sai's hair. "Oh, Hokage! Shit Sai, you're pretty talented!"  
He couldn't help but gently move his hips. The pleasure was amazing, and to think Sai hadn't done it before...

Sai smiled softly. The way the blond grasped his hair felt good and caused him to moan around the shaft. He hesitantly pulled up until only the head remained inside his mouth, before letting himself fall back down. He copied Naruto, setting a slow rhythm, bobbing his head in the blonds' lap.

"Oh..." Naruto moaned, smirking as he watched Sai take him in. Hokage! Sai looked so hot! It was enough to make Naruto jerk his hips. Between watching Sai and pleasing him, he didn't know how much longer he could last.

Sai worked diligently to get Naruto off. He picked up his pace and pressed his tongue against the blonds' shaft as he moved. His hands flew to Naruto's thighs, gripping hard as he steadied himself so that he could move faster.

Naruto bucked harder. "Sai, I'm close!" he yelled. Grunting, his head flew back and the hand that was resting on Sai's head pushed downwards, making Sai take him all the way in. At the last moment, he grunted harshly and bit his lower lip. He cried out as he climaxed.

Sai tensed when Naruto cried out, but didn't stop. He moaned throatily as Naruto came and he swallowed as much as he could, but some managed to dribble out of his mouth. He pulled away, smiling softly, his eyes seeking Naruto's.

Naruto grinned and let go of Sai's head. "We came to get clean and now we're all dirty. How about we clean up and then go to bed?" All of the ferocity in Naruto dissipated and he turned back into his hyperactive self. He jumped off the rocks, into the water and cleaned himself before casually looking back at Sai.

Sai was a little confused. They had just...gotten each other off, and now Naruto was acting like nothing had happened. He flippantly wished he had a book on the subject and made a mental note to find one once they got back to Konoha. He followed Naruto, sinking down and cleaning himself off in the hot water.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai. He was still acting casual and he chuckled at his companion's confusion. After they were clean, he let go of Sai and hopped up on the rocks, grabbing his towel.

Sai frowned slightly and hefted himself out of the water. He swayed slightly as waves of dizziness washed over him; the combination of the intense pleasure and the hot steam made him unsteady as he grasped the towel and wrapped it around his waist. He cautiously walked forward to stand a step behind Naruto.

Naruto kissed Sai on the cheek before continuing to the locker rooms. He looked at the key the front desk gave him. Room 17. He looked back at Sai, smiling. He grabbed his bag and decided to slip into his excessively childish sleepwear when they got to their room.

Sai gently fingered the wet spot on his cheek and trailed along behind the blond. He silently watched as Naruto changed into his pyjamas before grabbing his own. He quickly pulled the pants and shirt on, never taking his eyes off the blond. The way Naruto kept looking at him, and the little smiles lighting up his face left Sai on edge. He could tell that the blond was planning something, but he couldn't even begin to guess what it was.

Eventually, Naruto unrolled the bedroll that was provided and fluffed up his pillow. "Oh and Sai, you're sleeping next to me tonight," Naruto stated, as if it was an everyday thing. He unzipped the bed and slipped inside. Since the room was only illuminated by moonlight, all he had to do was wait for Sai, and then they could sleep.

Sai grabbed his own bedroll and unfurled it, dragging it over so that it was adjacent to Naruto's before climbing inside. The exhaustion from the day consumed him and he turned so that he was facing the blond.

"I meant a lot closer than that Sai," Naruto chuckled. "You're sharing a bedroll with me."

He smiled at the other's... he didn't know how to describe it. It was just... Naruto's smile grew.  
Sai blushed deeply but scooted over until he was lying directly beside the blond.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sai and pulled him even closer, to the point where Sai would be using him as a pillow. He kissed the black haired male's forehead and smiled. "You really are cute, in your own ANBU Black Ops way."

"Cute?" Sai blinked as he snuggled into Naruto, attempting to get comfortable. He laid his head on the blonds' chest, his raven hair splaying out over toned skin. He sighed happily and yawned deeply as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Heh, just sleep," Naruto yawned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sai and closed his eyes.  
"Night night, don't let Grandma Tsunade bite!" Naruto grinned as he felt himself drift off.

"Goodnight," Sai whispered. He could hear Naruto's heart beating and the sound lulled him. He fell asleep with a soft smile on his face as he listened to the constant soft thump.


	2. Chapter 2

This is an RP done between Remembrance123 (http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1813569/) and myself.

Remembrance123 = Naruto and I am Sai.

Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The sun peered into the room they were staying at, Naruto smiled as he felt Sai's warm and naked body using him as a pillow. It was pretty much a fantasy come true. He slowly made his arms press the other one against his body, enjoying the sensual feeling of skin on skin. After a small time space the blond opened an eye slowly, checking to see if Sai had awoken yet.

Sai awoke but didn't open his eyes right away. He laid still, reveling in the warmth of Naruto. He'd never before slept in someone's arms, but he found that he liked it. He knew that Naruto was awake; he could feel his eyes on him. Sai slowly blinked his eyes open and stretched his body out, sighing contentedly.

Naruto grinned like the moron he was, he turned them over so Sai was beneath him. "Morning hottie." He nuzzled into the other, giving Sai a quick kiss on the cheek. "Did you sleep well? Have any dreams?"

Sai gazed blankly up at Naruto before a light blush coloured his cheeks. Hottie? "Dreams?" Sai's blush deepened as he remembered a flashback from one. Naruto had been on top of him, much like he was now, and... He shook his head to clear the image. "I don't really remember."

The blond, oblivious to what Sai was really thinking smiled, "Aww, well that's too bad. I had a dream." He smirked a little, nuzzling into Sai once before getting up. He walked over to where his backpack was and took out a clean pair of boxers. Naruto wore it quickly, "I dreamed I was talking to the Third." His voice dropped only a little before he gave his smile. "I'm starving Sai, we should get breakfast soon!"

Sai watched Naruto cross the room to change. At the mention of food, his stomach growled loudly. He vaguely wondered why he was so hungry, but quickly shrugged it off. It made sense, considering everything that had happened yesterday... Sai slowly got to his feet, only then remembering that he was fully naked. He hurriedly fetched his pack and pulled on a pair of boxers. He caught Naruto's gaze and nodded. "Yes, we should."

Naruto smiled, after he dressed himself in his orange jumpsuit, he walked over to Sai. Admiring the curves, the way his skin was so milky smooth. He had to resist tackle-glomping the chakra out of Sai, only smiling. Waiting for the other, to get dressed so they could eat.

Sai felt uneasy with the way Naruto was staring at him and smiling. Whenever Naruto looked at him like that...he felt like an art piece on display, being studied and admired. He didn't dislike it, and it actually made him feel...well, he didn't know how to describe it, but it was a good feeling. Brushing past the blond, he gathered his clothes from the floor where he had deposited them the previous night, and pulled them on.

"Okay well, food is provided so let's get some!" The blond slowly took Sai's hand very gently, he pulled the other one out into the hall and slowly walked over to the restaurant like the pervy sage did when he was in charge. The blond showed his key and Naruto was given a small little private booth for him and Sai. He stepped inside and waited for Sai, "Food should be here soon, hope you have an appetite 'cause it's a lot of food." He chuckled, "But from out little... _workout_, last night, I'm starving!"

Sai was silent as he was led towards the restaurant. When they arrived, he slipped into the booth and sat across from Naruto. _'Workout?'_ Oh...right. The smell of different kinds of food filled the restaurant, and Sai's mouth watered as he breathed deep. His stomach grumbled again and he hoped that the blond didn't hear it. "Ah, yes. I am quite hungry."

Naruto chuckled at Sai's reaction, the blond waited less than ten seconds before different array of foods were lined up before them; he grabbed his chopsticks and tried not to drool. "Itadakimasu!" He pretty much yelled as he began shovelling food into his mouth.

Sai breathed a sigh of relief when the food was set on the table. His hungry gaze travelled over all of it. He paused after grabbing his chopsticks and watched as Naruto started eating. He'd never seen anyone so...animated before. Naruto was always enthusiastic, no matter what he was doing. Sai actually envied this quality. Putting that thought aside, Sai began to happily dig into his food while sneaking quick glances at the blond across from him when he thought he wasn't looking.

Naruto had noted the glances, for an ANBU Black Ops, he wasn't too sneaky. The blond however, let Sai pretend he didn't notice. He began eating until at least a fourth of it was cleared, "I should stop, if I eat too fast again I'm gonna get sick." He chuckled, awkwardly patting the back of his head. The blond looked over to the raven haired male, "How's the food? Enjoying it?"

Sai waited until he'd swallowed what was in his mouth before speaking. "Yes, it's very good," he smiled. He had already cleared two plates and was now full. During his harsh training, he had been taught how to live on hardly any food. Of course, now that he was a member of Team Kakashi, he'd gained a bigger appetite. It was inevitable when one of your comrades was an eating machine, especially when it came to ramen. He'd learned to enjoy food, rather than just eating it to survive. Sai pushed his plate away and wiped his face with a napkin and set it neatly on top of his plate before leaning back in his seat.

Naruto realized it was up to him to finish the rest, of course he had no fear. He stretched a bit before he closed his eyes. Focusing all his chakra into his hands and mouth, within an instant, he began devouring the food. Becoming a wild, demonic eating machine, he raged on. A female staff member who walked by to pick up some plates feared that Naruto would devour the table and the plates, and even her, if he kept going.

Sai watched in amazement as Naruto began eating crazily. He smiled when he saw the expression on the woman's face as she came to collect plates. He hadn't known anyone - including Naruto - could eat like that, it was dumbfounding. He moved around until he was comfortable in his seat to wait for Naruto to finish.

The blond eventually set down the last plate and slouched onto his seat. He closed his eyes and took a moment to recover from his epic battle. Eventually he opened his eyes and looked towards Sai, he wanted to say something but he had nothing to talk about. Instead he smiled, not a smirk or a grin, nothing with foul or wayward intentions, a true, genuine and gentle smile.

Sai blinked. Naruto's smile was...different. It was...captivating. He couldn't look away from the blond. His hand came up to rest gently on his stomach, where he felt weird. He didn't know how to explain the feeling, it was just...fluttery. Like butterflies were fluttering around in the pit of his stomach as he gazed at the blond.

Sai's expression were too cute, he just wanted to hug him and squee. He resisted that and chuckled, "C'mon let's ditch before they complain about cleaning up after us." He hoped off the seat and smiled. "Maybe after that we could go to Konoha and possibly spend time together – if you want to." Naruto wondered if he was going a bit too fast, was he double-guessing himself? That was new for him.

Sai followed suit and got up from the table. _'Naruto wants to...spend time together? What does that mean?'_ He recalled a passage in a book he read not long ago. He seemed to recall that spending time together meant going places with each other doing different things. "Okay," Sai smiled. "We can spend time together."

Naruto chuckled, _'Oh, he's so cute!'_, the blond suppressed the need to pinch the raven haired male's cheek and go 'awwww'. He gulped a little and took Sai's hand. "Let's go to Konoha." He walked off, passing by the front desk and dropping off the room key. He walked out of the building and looked at Sai. "Mind if we just walk? I ate too much for tree-jumping."

Sai nodded at the blond and followed him as they began walking towards Konoha. His mind was racing, trying to think of what they would be doing while 'spending time together'.

Naruto smiled, he slowly grabbed Sai's hand, cupping it very gently. Naruto slowly walked, taking Sai along with him from behind, smiling softly as he felt the soft skin… and he was supposed to be ANBU. "Cute."

Sai felt a little apprehensive about Naruto holding his hand in public. Even though he was pretty unsociable, he knew it wasn't normal, and that other's would frown upon it...but he didn't really care what they thought. Naruto's hand was soft and warm in his own, and he smiled softly as they walked together. "Cute?" He wasn't quite sure what that word really meant, and made a mental note to look it up once they returned. He found that he liked the sound of it, even if he wasn't sure what it meant. He knew that it was a good thing.

"Oh." Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head with his free hand, "I uh… said that out loud by accident." They walked into the forest. "I uh, was just thinking about you… and how cute you are." He grinned a bit.

Sai frowned, not understanding why Naruto was embarrassed. He tried to think back to where he read the word, but couldn't recall. "What does it mean?"

"Oh." Naruto walked deeper into the forest, he wondered how to explain it. "Okay, how to say this?" He stopped, thinking. "It's kinda like… uh, you know when you see a kid and he's like adorable? Kinda like that." He stepped closer to Sai, "But, in a more… romantic way." He softly cupped the other's cheek with his hand.

Sai glanced up at Naruto, blushing slightly under the blonds' hand. _So, Naruto thinks I'm... adorable in a romantic way?'_ He could understand that, since he'd always thought Naruto was...cute, even though he hadn't known the meaning.

Naruto took a chance, softly pushing himself closer until his lips would connect with Sai's. Praying the other would not push him away.

Sai froze for a moment before relaxing against the blond. He unconsciously pressed close against Naruto and tentatively kissed him back.

Naruto smiled into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other very tenderly. He enjoyed holding Sai; it gave him a feeling that boomed in his chest. He softly kissed the other, breaking the kiss for a quick smile, before going back to feeling his lips against those very soft, warm, wet lips.

Sai reached up to rest his hands on Naruto's strong chest, his fingers gripping the material firmly. He felt oddly...secure while in the blond's arms; it felt good. He felt a little more confident in himself as he kissed Naruto back.

Naruto pushed Sai onto a tree, which squeezed them closer to each other. He moaned, nipping on the lower lip of the other male, even then h e had to admit, Sai looked cute. Even when his eyes were slid shut, he had a feeling Sai would look cute at that point.

Sai gasped into Naruto's mouth as his back hit the rough bark of the tree. He moaned softly when his lip was nipped and slid his arms around the other's neck, both of his hands fisting the blond hair at his nape. His eyes fluttered closed as they continued to kiss.

Naruto moaned into Sai's mouth, he lowered his mouth and slowly began sucking on Sai's neck. When he felt the smooth, milky skin on his lips, shivers went down his spine. He felt the other's warmth on him and that only made him want Sai more.

Sai screwed his eyes shut as Naruto worked on his neck. He squeezed the blond hair in his fingers and arched towards his touch.

He stopped abruptly, "Sai… I want to touch you, here. Like last time." He knew it was beyond belief thing to ask in this place especially, but his eyes were filled with love and need.

Sai bit his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked at Naruto. He wanted...needed...to be touched, _'Here?'_ The look on the blond's face made him shiver and he shyly nodded. He was never one to care what people thought anyway.

Naruto nodded back, he stood up straight. He thought about how he should do it, he slowly let his hands roam over the milky white stomach. He almost purred at the feel of the skin, it had muscles, but so smooth… He softly kissed the side of Sai's neck. "How do you want to do this, any preference?"

"No..."Sai shook his head. He didn't know how sex worked, apart from what he'd been shown the previous night. His head tilted to the side, exposing his neck while his lips parted slightly.

It was true that Naruto liked making decisions, but this was something else. He took a deep breath; he let his fingers rest on Sai's waistband. "Turn around." He whispered into the other's ear.

Sai did what Naruto ordered. He turned around so that he was facing the tree and braced his hands on the rough bark. He glanced back over his shoulder, biting his lip hard between his teeth as he tried to figure out what was happening.

Naruto smiled softly, kissing the back of Sai's neck. His hand wandered down from the chest and down, below the waist band. Reaching to grab and stroke the member down below.

Sai's body shuddered and he gasped quietly when Naruto's warm hand wrapped around him. His back arched, pushing his hips into the blond and his fingers grasped the bark, digging into the wood.

Naruto hadn't even noticed he was grinding his erection on Sai's lower region; he played with his hand on Sai, stroking it very slowly. Almost, teasingly. The blond lips moved over to the lower jaw area, biting the jaw line in an almost feral-like manner.

The feeling of Naruto grinding against him...it felt amazing. Tendrils of pleasure shot towards his half erection and he gasped loudly, the sound turning into a moan when Naruto bit him hard. He moved his head, giving the blond more access while he unconsciously pushed back against him.

"You taste good." He teased; he continued stroking the other shamelessly. His lips moved over, back to the neck, feeling the need to mark him as his own. Naruto pressed his lips against the neck, softly sucking on it, just enough so there was little pain, to cause a hickey.

The weird pleasure-pain sensation on his neck made him moan softly. Reaching back with one arm, his hand grasped at Naruto's hair, threading through the blond strands hard as Naruto worked on his neck.

Naruto watched as a hickey appeared very slowly on Sai's neck, only making him harder. This, in turn, made him grind harder against Sai, with perfect rhythm to how he stroked the other. Growling very lowly as his sensations ran wild.

Sai's hips bucked so that he forced more friction between Naruto's hand and his own member, as well as Naruto's clothed erection and his ass.

Naruto chuckled, "You like this?" He whispered seductively into Sai's ear. Naruto gave into his inner feral rage, softly biting onto Sai's earlobe for no reason whatsoever. "Tell me; tell me what you want me to do… My hands, my mouth… Where?"

Sai nodded and gasped as his ear was bitten. _What do I want?_ He wasn't really sure what was going on...but... "I want..." He bit his lip between his teeth before hesitantly turning and nuzzling Naruto's neck. He then turned in the blonds' arms and pulled on the hem of his jacket. "I want to see you again."

Naruto stopped, blinking in surprise. From the few people that seemed to sleep with him, they usually did it out of self-pleasure… He slipped his hand away from Sai's member. Twisting the raven and pressing his back on the tree bark, Naruto pressed himself tight against the other. "I want to see you too, fully." He kissed Sai vigorously as he started to grind his hard-on against Sai's. His hands went to his jumpsuit and unzipped it, throwing it onto the floor. Sai… Sai was different… Naruto liked that.

Sai kissed Naruto back thoroughly before pulling away to watch as he stripped, hardly blinking as perfectly tanned skin was revealed to him. His erection throbbed as it was ground against the others, and he had to bit his lip hard to keep from crying out. Naruto said he wanted to see him too..._'Should he strip as well?'_ He wasn't sure but thought that Naruto might like it... so he shyly grasped the high hem of his shirt and began to slip it off.

He growled hungrily when he saw the soft, milky white skin that covered the well toned muscles; he softly bit down on Sai's neck. Letting his hands roam very slowly on Sai's body. "I want to see more, a lot more." He whispered, he pretty much kicked off his sandals and threw his pants down, not caring that he was in the middle of the forest.

Sai gaped as Naruto practically ripped his pants off. His gaze travelled down and over the blonds' straining erection as his head tilted to the side, giving Naruto more freedom. He threw his shirt to the ground and reached for his pants, his hands accidently brushing against Naruto's member. He blushed slightly as he undid his pants and let them fall to pool around his feet, leaving him in only his underwear.

He slipped a finger under Sai's waistband "Hope you don't mind," He growled lowly, "If I took this off." He drawlingly lowered Sai's boxers. Almost in a deliberate, teasing way. He let his eyes watch every little bit of skin that was shown from the smooth body; Naruto's erection throbbed with excitement, his hot breath hitting Sai's shoulder.

When his underwear was around his feet as well, he stepped out of them and kicked them to the side, out of the way. The cool air streaming through the forest caressed his warm skin; the contrast between it and Naruto's hot breath on his shoulder made him shiver as he waited anxiously for what was next. He leaned back against the bark as he looked at the blond. Hesitantly, he reached out and let his hand trail down Naruto's chest and stomach, watching intently as the muscles rippled under his touch.

"Didn't know ANBU units could have such… womanly hands." He held his chuckle in, not wanting Sai to take it the wrong way, his left hand reached down, grabbing both members below, rubbing his hard on against Sai's made him purr. He moved his right hand and put it flat behind Sai's head, his eyes gently looking down at the other's lips before kissing him tenderly. He hand squeezed the two erect members against each other, making him moan into the kiss.

Sai frowned but didn't comment; he was afraid he would say the wrong thing and ruin what was going on. He gasped when his erection rubbed against Naruto's and met his kiss head on. "Mmm," he moaned into Naruto's mouth, his back arching towards the blond and pushing their chests together. His hands reached up to grasp at Naruto's shoulder, his nails digging into tan flesh.

At the pain of nails digging into him, he pleasurably growled into the soft kiss. He began stroking the two members, feeling surges of gratification rushing into him, knowing he was making Sai feel the same thing only made him stroke faster, occasionally giving them a teasing squeeze.

Sai pulled away, ending the kiss and burying his face in Naruto's neck. He began to pant, his warm breath caressing the blonds' neck as he gripped his shoulders harder. Without thinking about it, he began to thrust his hips as his lips rubbed against tanned flesh. When Naruto squeezed them, he bit the blonds' neck softly, stifling a cry.

Naruto felt his mouth go dry, Sai was… in _need_ of him, something he wasn't totally used to, something that made him feel… important. He liked it; he liked how Sai wanted him… Something he never really experienced before, he stroked faster rising himself up into a growl. Things stopped making sense as he kept going; he just started kissing Sai's neck, enjoying the salty taste of skin. "Sai…" He whispered a moan.

Sai moaned brokenly, his head thrashing against Naruto's shoulder. He felt his stomach tighten and knew he couldn't last much longer like this...One of his hands moved to grasp the back of Naruto's head, his fingers threading tightly through blond hair and pulling slightly. "N-Naruto," he panted. "It... feels too good..."

The surges of pain from his hair being pulled mixed with the course of pleasure from below, causing a rush of a mix to stimulate him. He stroked fast, the need to see Sai hit the end made him squeeze the other, "Sai, it's okay, let go." He whispered into Sai's ear.

Sai's back arched and he cried out as his orgasm took hold. His fingers dug into Naruto's hair, his other in his shoulder as he threw his head back. He moaned brokenly as he spilled hotly over Naruto's erection, some of it splashing on his own stomach.

At the sight of it, Naruto bit down, hard on Sai's neck. The hot, sticky fluid coating him made him want to scream. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer, not after seeing something as hot as _that_. "Sai, don't ask, just get on your knees."

Sai was panting as he came down from his high, his chest heaving and erection twitching in little aftershocks. He did as instructed and got down on his knees before looking back up at the blond.

"Shit!" He hissed, his mind constantly replaying the sight of how Sai came. Even the thought was enough to throw him off the edge, spilling himself all over Sai he flung his head back as ever cell in his body squeezed, and at once, relaxed blissfully…

Sai shivered when Naruto cried out and he screwed his eyes shut as the hot fluid hit his body. He reached up and fingered some of it gently as he opened his eyes and looked up at Naruto in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that to happen, but he had enjoyed it...

Naruto had a feeling Sai would probably have a question or two, "Just don't think about it." He got on his knees, reaching same height as Sai, before softly kissing the other. "We made a bit of a mess…"

"Ah yes, we did," Sai smiled, his arms winding around the blonds neck and his fingers intertwining at his nape. He was feeling good; his body was relaxed and sated, and his heart was happy as well. He truly felt like he was bonding with the blond and the thought made him smile again.

"You're gonna make me blush if you keep staring at me like that." He chuckled with a happy smile, "We should probably clean up before someone finds us like this," There was a hint of sadness, signalling that he wanted to stay this way with Sai, "It might be a little funny if we do get caught but I'm not gonna take the risk." He reached in his pack and grabbed some paper towels, they weren't made for these things but they would do. He looked into Sai's eyes very softly before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Sai's cheeks coloured and he gently fingered the wet spot on his cheek. He had caught the hint of sadness in the blond's voice and he bit his lip. _What should I do?_He didn't want Naruto to be sad after what had just happened... He hesitated for a moment before leaning forward to hug him softly. He had read in a book that a hug was a good way to cheer up a companion that was sad. He hoped it would help...

"Huh?" Naruto was caught unaware by the hug and smiled, hugging Sai back. "Thanks for rubbing your messiness all over me." He joked and laughed, holding tight into the hug, he kissed Sai on the cheek again before breaking the hug. "Gah, you're too adorable sometimes…" He handed Sai some paper towel as he began to wipe himself off and clean up.

Sai blushed. He had forgotten about the mess... He took the paper towels and began to wipe the stickiness off of him. He watched Naruto as he did so, lost in thought. He didn't think this was sex...at least from what he'd read about it. A slight frown marred his face as he tried to imagine what real sex was like. He finished cleaning himself off and set the used paper towel aside.

Naruto had a question in his head, something he wanted to ask Sai… but he would wait until they reached Konoha. That's right, Konoha… "Oh, we never reported in to Grandma Hokage, we should probably head home soon." He looked at Sai with a smile as he dressed himself.

Sai froze. "You're right, we didn't..." He had never failed to report back before, and he felt...ashamed that he'd forgotten. He couldn't bring himself to regret what they had done though. He crawled over to his forgotten pile of clothes and pulled them on hurriedly.

Naruto noted Sai's expression and held back a chuckle; he waited until Sai was fully dressed before wrapping his arms around the other's waist from behind. "Don't worry, I'll take the blame." He rested his chin on the other's shoulder.

Sai sighed and relaxed back into Naruto for a moment before pulling away. Something on the ground caught his eye...his forehead protector. He scooped it up and tied it behind his head before looking back at the blond.

Naruto already has his on; he would never let it get out of a ten feet radius. The blond let go before jumping up onto a tree branch, "Let's go home."

Sai nodded and jumped up after the blond. He was feeling anxious about getting back, both due to their forgetting to report to the Hokage and the fact that they were supposed to 'spend time together'.

They made it to Konoha earlier than they expected, Naruto slowed down as he hit the front gates, but eventually made it to the Hokage's office.

Sai felt weird as they entered the office. If he had to put it in to words, he would describe it as...nervousness, although he wasn't completely sure; he'd never felt like this before. He had never been late before and didn't know what to expect, but he decided to put his trust in Naruto as they stood in front of the Hokage.

"Grandma-Tsunade!" Naruto barged in after the shy Sai, "Sorry for the late report, I kidnapped Sai and brought him to the dark side of the chakra and stuff. Anyway, if you have questions ask Captain Yamato or Sakura!"

"Sure, whatever." Tsunade sipped on her tea as she didn't look away from the paper in front of her.

"Okay good!" Naruto took Sai's hand and walked out of the office. "See, easy!"

Sai nodded mutely. He wasn't quite sure what to say; he'd been expecting the worst. You could never be quite sure how the Hokage would act... He let out the breath he'd been holding and sighed happily as the tension drained from his body. He silently thanked Naruto as he trailed behind him.

Naruto grumbled something about Neji and Kiba before turning back to Sai, "Thanks for everything Sai, Neji and I kinda promised to help Kiba out with a new jutsu he's trying to learn so I think I have to run." He made a sad face and kissed Sai on the cheek, something about that always made him smile. "But, tomorrow… after dinner stop by my place, there's something important I want to tell you."

Sai was slightly disappointed that Naruto was leaving him, but he was intrigued by his last statement. _'Naruto wants to tell me something?'_ He racked his brain, trying to think of what it could be, but came up empty handed. "Okay, I will," Sai smiled softly.

Naruto gave Sai a small kiss, smiling into it as he did. He broke it abruptly and casually waved Sai off as he walked on, secretly grinning to himself in his head.

Sai lifted a hand in a wave and watched as Naruto walked away. Not having anything else to do, he decided to go home and impatiently wait until the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, lovelies!

This is an RP done between Remembrance123 (http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1813569/) and myself.

Remembrance123 = Naruto and I am Sai.

Enjoy!

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The next morning, Sai woke unnecessarily early. He'd been too worked up to sleep much, and as a result, he was up before the sun. He sleepily dressed himself and decided to work on a painting while he waited for the day to pass. He was anxious to talk to Naruto, to find out what the blond had to speak with him about. He did his best to keep himself occupied while he waited for the time to tick by.

Meanwhile, while Naruto waited for Sai, his entire body was shaking and he couldn't make it stop, no matter how hard he tried. He contemplated what would happen in both favour and not in favour for him, realising Sai was a little... socially awkward, he knew that could help.

Sai glanced at the clock every few minutes and sighed. The time was ticking by so slowly; it was only noon and he couldn't fathom what he was going to do for the rest of the day. He had already finished two paintings and had already started a third. He didn't even think, just started moving his brush across the page, and before he knew it, the handsome face of the blond was staring back at him. He stopped for a moment to study the picture, a small smile lighting his face. It would take a few more hours to finish the painting, and he figured by the time he did finish, it would be time to go and meet Naruto. He started working on it with renewed enthusiasm.

Naruto wondered if it was too much but watched as the clock hit 7 PM. He shivered, wondering how much longer it would be until Sai came over. He scratched the back of his head and placed his forehead against a wall, he curiously thought what the other would say... would he stammer? Or would he stutter? Or would he become angry? Or would he feel it was rushed? Naruto chuckled and waited.

Sai finished the painting and put it aside to dry. His stomach growled and he realized that he hadn't eaten all day, so he hastily made some food and sat down to eat it. He glanced at the clock while eating and realized it was getting late, and he should be heading over to the blonds'. He ate quickly and put his dishes in the sink before slipping his shoes on and leaving his home. During the short walk to Naruto's, his mind was racing. What could the blond want to talk to him about? He picked up his pace and made it there in record time. He paused for a moment at the door before knocking softly.

[i]'Oh, he knocks! How cute!'[/i] Naruto chuckled as he opened the door. "I have a doorbell Sai," he smiled a bit before opening the door wide. "Come in."

Sai frowned as he stepped inside. He had been too lost in thought and had forgotten about the doorbell. He removed his shoes and stood awkwardly beside Naruto. He wasn't quite sure what he should do. Should he stand there and wait for the blond to say something? Should he go sit down? He didn't know, so he settled for standing there.

Naruto awkwardly scratched the back of his head, "So uh... there kinda was something I wanted to tell you." His mind raced as a small smile and reddened cheeks formed, "Why don't we go to the living room?" He grabbed Sai's hand very softly and walked over to the other room, he prayed his hand wasn't all sweaty and gross but he just needed to find the right moment. "What I wanted to say is..."

Sai glanced down at their intertwined hands and blushed softly; Naruto's hand felt so warm and good in his own... He trailed behind the blond, and his heart started to beat faster with each step towards the living room. "What is it?" Sai murmured when the other trailed off.

"I just wanted to say... erh, this might be sappy," he chuckled before making a serious face and looking Sai straight in the eye. "I love you... I just wanted to say it for such a long time, I love you Sai. I love your cuteness, and how socially awkward you are and I love how... I love how you make me feel special when I hold you... I know we barely have been doing... stuff, but I don't know why I just can't stop thinking about you," he sighed out of relief as it was finally off his chest, though he had to admit, his heart was pounding.

Sai gaped at the blond. [i]Love? Naruto...loved him?[/i] Sai frowned slightly but then looked up at Naruto, his eyes finding the other's bright blue ones. "I'm...not really sure what love is. I know that I feel...something for you...something good and very intense, but I'm not sure what it is. You make me feel like nobody ever has before..." Sai whispered, his cheeks flushing.

Naruto chuckled, he had a feeling Sai would act like that, it was just so... Sai to do. Naruto leaned in a bit, "It's not a simple thing to understand, but I love you... and I know you feel something for me, I can tell... I think we should try to figure out what it is exactly." He softly pressed his lips against Sai's, softly shutting his eyes.

Sai moved closer and relaxed into Naruto as his eyes fluttered closed. His hands came up to rest gently against the blonds' chest as he sighed against the other's lips and kissed him back.

Naruto nipped a bit on the lower lip teasingly before pushing Sai up against the wall. "Sai... there was something I wanted to do... I wanted to do it in the forest – but I realised you deserved better... I want to go all the way with you." He kissed Sai again, secretly wishing the cuteness would misunderstand him.

Sai moaned softly when Naruto nipped at him, and he grasped the blonds' shirt tight as he was pushed against the wall. [i]All the way?[/i] "What does that mean?" Sai scowled softly and looked up at Naruto in question.

Naruto swore he heard the Kyuubi squee out of excitement, which almost scared him a little. "Um," he said with a shaky voice. "I mean I want to have... full on sex with you. I want to make love to you, Sai."

Sai bit his bottom lip between his teeth. So, he was finally going to find out what sex was? Sai had been thinking about it since Naruto had first mentioned it, and being curious by nature, he had been thinking about it all along. Although he was still a tad apprehensive about it, he nodded at Naruto.

Naruto smiled a little, he softly let his hand cup the back of Sai's head. "It might... hurt a bit at first, but I'll need you to trust me, okay?" He pressed his forehead against the other, their lips being too close. "You just need to trust me."

[i]Hurt?[/i] He hadn't heard about that part of it before...but he realized that he did trust the blond. "I trust you," he smiled softly.

For some reason, being trusted made him smile. He kissed Sai on the cheek very softly and pulled him by the hand into the bedroom. He was proud of himself, he cleaned his entire room and thanked the fact that Febreeze worked as well as it said. His room actually smelled nice for the first time in ten years; the room was spotlessly clean. He made a soft ruffle on the bed as he took a seat. He wondered what he should do; his heart was beating too fast for him to keep up.

Sai followed Naruto to the bedroom and glanced around when they entered to try and distract himself. His heart was thundering in his chest and he was trembling slightly from anxiousness. He tentatively sat beside Naruto on the bed and turned to face him as he waited.

Naruto gulped before looking Sai in the eyes, "You need to relax, it's going to be a lot easier if you're calm." He wondered what would be the next step; he decided to go with the 'one-thing-leads-to-another' rule. He slowly moved closer to Sai before kissing him once more, letting a hand slip around his waist.

Sai moaned softly against Naruto's lips and scooted even closer until he was against the blond. He slowly melted against the other as his anxiousness lessened and his arms moved to Naruto's shoulders before gingerly sliding around his neck.

Naruto pulled Sai on top of him as he began to lie down, after a few seconds he flipped them over so he was on top, he kissed Sai passionately letting his hand slide under the other's shirt. Chuckling into the kiss as he felt that soft skin he would die for.

Sai shuddered when Naruto laid on top of him. It was just like the dream he'd had...something he'd been thinking about ever since; he really liked the feeling of the blond being on him... He gasped against Naruto's mouth when the blonds' hands touched his skin. His arms tightened and his fingers fisted in the blond hair at his nape.

Naruto began tugging at the shirt. "This has to go," he whispered as he grabbed the end of Sai's shirt and pulled it over the other's head and tossed it on the ground. His mouth moved to kiss the jaw, and soon he went down the neck and he pressed his lips on the smooth chest, sucking, kissing, nipping... He let his eyes teasingly glare into Sai's eyes.

Sai bit his lip between his teeth as he met Naruto's gaze, his own eyes half-lidded with pleasure. He felt himself getting lost in the bright blue orbs as the other worked at his chest. His back instinctively arched, pushing his body against Naruto's hot mouth as one his hands flew down to grasp at the sheets.

Naruto tried not to smile as he kept going; he tugged on Sai's pants with a smirk. "Take these off," he ordered in his best sexy tone as he sat up to throw off his shirt.

Sai watched for a moment as Naruto's tanned skin was revealed to him. Sliding his hands down his body, he undid his pants and pulled them, and his underwear, from his slim hips before leaning up to take them the rest of the way off. He dropped them on the floor before leaning back and bracing himself on his elbows.

Naruto held back the Kyuubi's purr as he saw Sai absolutely naked again. He felt himself get so hard just from looking; he had to free himself so he undid his pants and threw everything else off. Leaving himself also entirely nude. He spent another moment just adoring the other with his eyes before reaching for his night stand and opening the first drawer; he quickly grabbed the tube of lubricant and looked at Sai. "This is going to be weird, but like I said... relax and trust me."

Sai watched as Naruto removed something from the nightstand before his gaze raked over the blond, travelling over tanned skin. He barely held back a gasp as he saw Naruto's erection again. His own had awakened as well and it throbbed as he looked at the blonds'. "Okay," Sai murmured. He wasn't sure what was going to happen now, but he had already decided to put his trust in Naruto.

"First times are always awkward, even for the one that's not a virgin," he whispered to himself as he poured some lubricant onto his fingers, he softly lowered his finger and rubbed it against Sai's lower entrance. "Like I said, it's weird."

Sai gasped and had to practically force himself to stay still. His breathing picked up and he relaxed against the bed as he tried to keep calm. His hands moved upwards to grasp the pillow his head was resting on, but his eyes stayed on Naruto.

He circled the entrance softly, he swallowed hard... he did not want to hurt Sai but he knew the first time would have pain. He leaned in closer, kissing Sai on the forehead, "Just relax..." He tried to soothe the other.

Sai nodded mutely, his one hand leaving the pillow to thread through Naruto's hair. He took a deep breath as his eyes sought the blonds'. "I'm okay," he murmured softly.

Naruto pressed the finger in very gently, he was too preoccupied with trying not to hurt the other he barely got it halfway inside before he looked at Sai to wonder what he was going through.

Sai bit his lip hard to stop himself from crying out and screwed his eyes shut as he gripped Naruto's hair hard. He blinked his eyes open when Naruto paused. "I'm okay," he repeated softly.

"If you want me to stop, just say so," he wheezed as he had to push his finger further in that tight hole, he was so hard it hurt but he forced himself to calm down. He pulled the finger out and pushed it back in, trying to get Sai used to the movement.

Sai's lips parted slightly as he began to pant. What Naruto said was true; it felt weird and it did hurt. He vaguely hoped that it would be worth it in the end. "I don't...want you to stop," Sai breathed as he leaned forward to bury his face in the blonds' neck.

Naruto pulled out, he then very slowly began fingering the other with two fingers. Gulping as he tried his best not to hurt. The way Sai told him how he didn't want him to stop just made it harder for him to be gentle.

Sai moaned softly against Naruto's neck as the second finger was added. The pain was slowly beginning to dissipate as he was slowly stretched and it was even starting to feel pleasurable. The hand in Naruto's hair tightened and his nails dug into the blonds' scalp as he relaxed against the bed.

After a short while, Naruto took a deep breath. He removed two, and inserted three. "This is the last of the fingers before we... you know ." Actually, Naruto doubted if Sai did know. But shook it away, he slowly entered, being very rhythmical.

Sai groaned as the third finger entered him. He felt so pleasantly full...his erection twitched in anticipation. "Before sex you mean?" Sai murmured. He still didn't really know what sex was but he was looking forward to finally finding out.

"Uh well... We're about to have sex." It felt a little weird having to explain it, but he had to admit Sai looked sooooo cute. An awkward squee from the Kyuubi inside him made him chuckle a little as he pulled his fingers out, he grabbed the lube and coated his hard member before pressing it up against the entrance. "You ready?"

"Yes," Sai nodded, mentally hoping that he really was. He had to wonder how Naruto's erection was supposed to actually fit there...but he pushed the thought away as he pulled on his lip with his teeth.

Naruto gulped before he guided it inside with his hand, hissing as the tight warmth covered his head. He looked back at Sai; trying to read the other's face... it felt so... good.

Sai cried out as Naruto began to push inside him. It hurt...even the blonds' fingers hadn't prepared him for this. He screwed his eyes shut as he tried to relax.

"Shit," Naruto whispered, he waited for Sai to adjust as he softly kissed his cheek. "Tell me when you're ready..."

Sai took a few moments to adjust to the intrusion. "I'm ready," he panted as his hands gripped the blonds' shoulders.

"Okay." Naruto took a deep breath before he pushed another inch, realising he had a long way to go he chuckled. He pushed one more inch and waited for Sai's reaction, the warmth around him... it felt so good, too good. He hadn't even realised he was pushing more inside.

Sai moaned softly as his hands tensed and his fingers dug into tanned flesh. He'd never felt so full...so close to anyone in his entire life. His eyes fluttered open and his gaze travelled over the blonds' face as Naruto kept feeding himself inside.

"Fuck!" he whimpered. "You're so tight!" He managed to get out before he pushed more and more of himself inside until he was completely covered. He had to close one eye from the feeling as he looked up at Sai.

Sai met Naruto's gaze and he smiled softly. It only hurt a little now; he was slowly adjusting to the blonds' width inside of him. His arms snaked around Naruto's neck, his fingers intertwining at his nape as he continued to look up at the blond.

Naruto lowered himself so his lips could kiss that soft neck; he waited only a bit before he began moving in and out of the other one. He should have been slower, gentler... But he couldn't... Not after he felt what he was feeling.

Sai unconsciously tilted his head to the side to give Naruto more room. His eyes widened when the blond began to move. He hadn't known what to expect...but this was so much better than he'd imagined. He moaned throatily as his hands travelled downwards to grasp Naruto's back, his nails lightly scratching tanned flesh as he held on.

Naruto softly reached one hand down; he grabbed Sai's erection and stroked it softly. He wanted the other to feel just as good as he felt. He felt harmonic pleasure like he had never felt before, he moved in and out of that tight heat. He softly bit down on Sai's neck.

Sai gasped as his erection was enveloped in the warm heat of Naruto's hand. He arched towards the blond, creating more friction between his member and Naruto's hand. The movement caused his hips to push back against the blonds', making him slip in deeper.

Naruto hissed once more as he started to speed up the process of moving in and out, he tried his best to stop himself but he just needed the friction. He stroked Sai as he thrusted inside him with perfect rhythm.

Sai's hips began to instinctively push back against Naruto's on each inwards thrust. His hands gripped his back firmly, his nails digging hard into the tanned flesh as his pleasure grew. He was sweating profusely now, his raven hair pasted against his skin as his stomach began to tighten.

Naruto took a deep breath as he went, he was too afraid of hurting Sai. He could see pleasure in Sai's facial reaction but knew how fast pleasure could turn to pain. He remained his gentle attempts but he was becoming consumed by the physical feelings. He began thrusting even faster, he let out a moan as he hasted.

Sai cried out when Naruto sped up. The pleasure he was receiving was overwhelming, and he was beginning to get the now familiar feeling of impending release. His hips bucked harder against Naruto as his body began to tense.

Naruto knew he was losing himself, he was thrusting too fast as he intensely let himself be consumed by the sins that he indulged in. He bit once more on Sai's neck as he moaned into the skin.

Sai cried out again as his release washed over him. He screwed his eyes shut and clutched Naruto almost desperately as his body tensed with his orgasm. He didn't want this experience to end yet, but it was much too late; Naruto was making him feel too good. He groaned as he came, his release spilling over the blonds' hand.

The white fluid on his hand and watching the other one cum just sent him of the edge, with one last thrust he spilt himself deep inside Sai, screaming a bit as he bit down on Sai's neck... He took a few seconds to just relax before he looked at Sai.

Sai met Naruto's gaze as he panted, his expression something akin to amazement. His hands moved to the blonds' chest as he buried his face in his neck, breathing harshly against his skin.

He pulled out slowly and flopped back on Sai. He only had enough energy to turn them around so Sai would be resting on him much like their first night. Naruto smiled as he stared in Sai's eyes. "Gah... You're adorable..."

Sai blushed lightly and snuggled into Naruto's side, moving his head on the blonds' chest, his raven hair splaying out over tanned flesh. His hand came up to rest on Naruto's stomach and he sighed contentedly.

Naruto chuckled at that, he wrapped his arms around Sai with a warm smile. "We'll clean up in the morning... It's a bit early to sleep, but I'm pretty tired..."

Sai nodded against the blonds' chest as his eyes began to droop. His body was so relaxed, and the warmth that emitted from the blond enveloped him, only making him more tired. Before he could stop it, his eyes fluttered closed and his arm moved to wrap around Naruto's waist.

He smirked in response; he turned so they were both on their sides, and he pulled Sai close to him and smiled. "Night Sai... I love you."

Sai snuggled close until he was comfortable and buried his face in Naruto's chest, underneath his chin. "Goodnight, Naruto," he whispered before drifting off.

He put his chin on Sai's head so the other couldn't see his smile dim a little as he didn't get a 'I love you' back but he was quickly comforted by the Kyuubi – Wait... Naruto frowned as he realised the Kyuubi had a thing for Sai, he burst out into sheer laughter as the fox yelled at him to 'Shut up'. He eventually calmed down and kissed the top of Sai's head.

Sai opened his eyes when Naruto started to laugh and frowned slightly. He had feelings for the blond..and he wanted to tell him but he didn't know how, so he decided to just say it. He pulled away for a moment to look up at Naruto. "Naruto..." he whispered shyly.

"Hm?" He looked down, using his hand to softly lift Sai's chin. "What is it?"

Sai bit his lip between his teeth before speaking. "I'm not quite sure how to say this, but...I think," he paused for a moment. "I think that I love you, too," he whispered, his face flushing.

He heard an immature 'I told you so' from the fox before he smiled and kissed Sai, watching the other being so... adorable was just so... adorable!

Sai smiled softly against Naruto's lips, glad that he had decided to tell him. He relaxed into the blonds' arms as relief flooded his body

Naruto chuckled a bit before he let out a yawn; he closed his eyes he rested against the pillow.

Sai yawned a moment later and snuggled against Naruto's warmth as his eyes fluttered closed.


	4. Chapter 4

So, this is the final chapter. I have to say, it makes me sad since this was my very first RP! But, we've just started another so I think I can console myself. XD

As always:

This is an RP done between Remembrance123 (http:/www(.)fanfiction(.)net/u/1813569/) and myself.

Remembrance123 = Naruto and I am Sai.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Naruto blushed a little; standing in Sai's house alone was a little awkward. It had been two weeks since they had first made love... since then, they went at it like rabbits, trying new things and whatnot. There was one thing however, that Naruto wished to do. Sadly it would mean waiting for Sai to come home from a mission. Glancing at the clock, he sighed.

Sai was supposed to be back in around ten minutes but he couldn't wait that long. Twiddling his thumbs and going through an array of positions on the couch he yawned... he had to pass the time.

With each step closer to Konoha, Sai grew more anxious. It was a new feeling for him, wanting to see and be with Naruto whenever possible. This mission had been especially tough, since the blond was not accompanying him. He'd thrown himself wholeheartedly into the mission, willing it to go by faster so that he could go back to Konoha. Now that it was over, he was having a hard time staying with the rest of the team when he so badly wanted to be home. When the main gates of Konoha came into view, he bid farewell to the team and turned towards his house, his feet carrying him quickly there. He paused outside his door for a moment as he tried to locate his key.

Naruto yawned, rolling around on the couch until he fell on the floor by accident. "Ouch!" He yelled. He heard his Kyuubi tell him to be patient but he hushed it and sat up. Sighing, he waited for the other, lying down on the floor in the center of the room.

When Sai finally located his key, he unlocked the door and opened it in one fluid motion. Upon entering, he immediately noted that someone was inside. He slipped his shoes off and removed the rest of his gear before entering the main part of the house, his heart beginning to beat faster as he neared the living room, and his guest. He almost tripped over the blond, not expecting him to be lying in the middle of the floor. "Naruto?" Sai smiled softly down at him.

"Sai!" The blond sat up, smiling like an absolute idiot. "I missed you." He stood up slowly and wrapped his arms around the other's neck, letting his head rest against Sai. "I was thinking of you non-stop."

Sai pressed closer and moved his hands up to lay flat against Naruto's chest. He was so happy to finally be in the blonds' arms again, although he was sure it didn't show in his expression, his movements. His smile grew a bit and he blushed as he spoke, his voice soft. "I missed you, as well."

"Mhm." Naruto enjoyed the embrace for a little while. "Hey uh- Sai!" He blushed a little, sheepishly smiling. He broke the hug slowly and chuckled, "I uh... wanted to try something different today, you wouldn't mind... would you?" He blushed a little more, quickly wondering what the other's reaction would be.

Sai took a moment to study Naruto, his gaze raking over the other's whiskered face, taking in the blush covering his cheeks. Something different? He frowned slightly, but it was quickly erased from his features as he looked into the blonds' bright blue eyes. "I don't mind," he replied slowly, wondering what he was getting himself into.

"Alright... well I should probably tell you what it is." He blushed a little. "I was thinking, you be on top." He put his head under Sai's chin. "I'll be on bottom." He felt his cheek colour and he timidly looked down.

Sai froze for a moment, unsure. "You want me to..." he trailed off, his voice faltering. A familiar tingling in his lower stomach surprised him, and he realized that he wanted to try it. "Okay," he murmured after a moments. His hand moved to cup Naruto's cheek, pulling his head up until their gazes were locked. Slowly, tentatively, he leaned in and pressed his lips against the blonds'.

Naruto was very docile in the kiss; he moved his tongue and lips very slowly against Sai's body. He slipped his arms around the other's neck as he smiled a little. "Mhm, I want you to do me." He purred a little and kissed Sai's clothed chest. Looking up with a puppy face, his cute blue eyes shining upwards as he turned himself into the most submissive Naruto he, himself, had ever seen.

Sai's hands came up to rest gently on Naruto's hips. He was almost shocked at the way the blond was acting; it was something he'd never witnessed before. Sliding his hand up the other's body, he reached for the zipper on Naruto's jacket, pulling it down with delicate fingers and then sliding it from his frame, letting it pool on the floor behind him. His tongue darted out to touch the corner of his lip before he caught Naruto in another kiss, his tongue sliding softly into the wet heat of the other's mouth as he removed his shirt, only breaking the kiss to pull the offending garment off.

Naruto blushed a little as Sai stripped his jacket off; he kissed Sai very gently, humming into his lips as he did. The blond slowly tugged at Sai's shirt, letting the other one know that he wanted it off. With a cute, seductive moan, he continued to kiss his lover as his arms gradually pressed up against Sai's chest.

Sai grasped the hem of his shirt and broke the kiss to pull it over his head, throwing it carelessly onto the floor. His hands found purchase on Naruto's hips once more, his thumbs idly circling in the tanned flesh as he brought their bodies together once more. Kissing the blond again, he trailed his lips down the other's hard jaw, stopping once he reached the soft flesh under the blonds' ear. The raven haired teen sucked and nipped the sensitive flesh before pulling away completely and grasping the other's hand, twining their fingers together. "I suppose we should...go to the bedroom now," he murmured, the porcelain skin of his cheeks flushing slightly as he led them there.

"Mhm, we should." He moaned, he let his hands slowly run down the muscled chest... feeling the soft skin, the milky white... enticing... skin. He bit softly on Sai's neck as he slowly made their bodies part. He took his lover's hands and pulled him around until they were in the bedroom. Once there, he threw off his shirt and jumped on the bed. "Well... I'm waiting for you." He teased with a cute smirk.

Sai paused momentarily to savour the sight of Naruto lying on his bed, shirtless. Shaking himself of his stupor, he moved towards the bed and then crawled onto the soft sheets, pushing the blond softly until he was lying down. Moving beside him, he leaned down to nuzzle Naruto's neck, licking and kissing the soft flesh as a hand brushed its way down the other's toned stomach, until it reached the waistband of his pants. He deftly undid the fastenings on the pants before pulling them, and his underwear, down to his knees. He had to scoot towards the end of the bed to work them the rest of the way off.

Naruto smirked as he watched Sai take off his pants and boxers; his semi-hard member was leaning against his stomach as he let Sai see him... all of him... "Sai..." He whispered seductively. "Take your clothes off... and make sure I can see..." He purred. "I wanna watch."

Sai shivered lightly at Naruto's words and quickly slipped from the bed, getting fluidly to his feet and taking a step back so the blond could see. Sliding his hands to his hips, he unfastened his pants with delicate, dexterous fingers before grasping the waistband and sliding them almost achingly slow from his slim body, leaving them pooled around his feet. Taking a deep breath, he grasped the hem of his underwear and worked them down his legs, letting them rest on top of his pants. His already achingly hard erection sprang free, and he pulled his lip with his teeth, stifling a gasp as the cool air caressed his heated flesh. Blushing, he climbed back onto the bed, and back to Naruto.

The blond teasingly reached over and grabbed Sai's member. "So hard..." He touched the skin a bit more. "But so soft..." He purred. Naruto gently pushed Sai until his back was against the bed sheets. The blond chuckled, knowing the other would be dominant in the end but he couldn't help but tease Sai. "We need to make sure it's wet, don't we?" His seductive smile lasted only seconds before he lapped his tongue onto the hard member. Licking the soft sweet-spot that was under the head, he made cute noises as he did.

Sai gasped under his breath when Naruto's hand wrapped around him. He relaxed against the sheets when he was pushed down, but quickly tensed when he felt the blonds' hot breath, and then his wicked tongue on his erection. One of his hands moved downwards, tangling in blond hair, while the other flexed against the sheets, his fingers tightening against the soft material. "Naruto..." he breathed, his body trembling with need.

Just to piss the other off, he stopped licking Sai's member. He crawled upwards, letting his body press up against Sai's. "Yes, Sai?"

Sai frowned, disappointment rippling through him when Naruto pulled away. It quickly disappeared as his gaze locked on the other's lips and he leaned up to press his against them. "I...need you," he murmured softly against the other's lips, blushing fiercely at the admission.

Even when Sai was supposed to be dominant, he was so adorable! Naruto decided to tease the other again. He slowly shifted lower until he was resting on his back, waiting for Sai. He reached over to the dresser and gently tossed the lube to Sai. "You know what to do."

Sai fumbled for a second when the bottle was tossed to him, but recovered quickly. His stomach tightened with nervousness as he moved next to the blond and popped the cap open, pouring a small amount onto his fingers. After thoroughly slicking his slim digits, he dropped his hand in between Naruto's spread legs and gently fingered his entrance, biting his lip between his teeth, his brows furrowing in concentration as he slowly pressed the tip inside. He paused for a moment, taking a deep breath before working it in slowly, stopping again when it was fully inside.

Naruto hummed approvingly as the other one entered him, he moaned just a little as he felt Sai go deeper, when it was fully inside he squeezed a little before looking back at Sai. "Don't be too gentle... I like it rough, I have done this before." He rocked his hips against the digit.

Sai nodded and began moving his finger in and out of Naruto's tight heat. He'd never felt anything like it before, it was so tight and hot around his finger; he couldn't even fathom what it would feel like when he was buried deep inside. His erection twitched in anticipation and he barely held back a groan as he worked his finger, and before long, he pulled it free and began pressing a second slick digit inside. Stretching his body out, his muscled stomach rippling with the movement, he kissed at the blonds' chest, licking and nipping the tanned flesh as he worked two fingers in and out, working to stretch and prepare the other.

"I want more, Sai." The blond whispered slowly, in a hot and soft voice. Humming in amazement at how long it had been since someone had done something like this to him. He moaned lightly as the other one touched him... "I need you Sai, all of you... inside me." He whimpered a little, not ashamed to let Sai see him so weak.

Sai tried but couldn't suppress the shiver that rippled throughout his body at Naruto's words. Catching the blonds' gaze, he nodded as he pulled his fingers from the other's body. He chewed on his lip as he moved between the blonds' spread legs and grasped the bottle once more, pouring another small amount of lube on his fingers, before slicking his erection. Scooting forward, he grasped his shaft firmly, positioning himself at Naruto's entrance. He pressed the head against the other's puckered hole, sucking in a breath as the head popped inside. He paused for a moment, steeling himself, before pressing forward, feeding his length inside and groaning throatily when he was fully seated. Whatever he'd been expecting, it wasn't the intense pleasure that reverberated throughout his entire body. It felt like liquid fire had replaced his blood, the heated fluid travelling smoothly through his veins, spreading to each and every part of his body. He screwed his eyes shut, not moving, as he willed his thundering heart and trembling body to calm.

"Shit Sai!" Naruto bit his lip, suppressing about ten moans. His hand reached up, softly gripping onto the other's neck, the feeling of the other's member, entering him. The feeling of being expanded and entered by Sai, the warm and odd feelings it brought. Naruto made a soft noise as he rocked his hips against the member, shivering in delight as the cells in his body screamed with pleasure.

Sai's eyes slowly opened, his dark gaze raking over the blond underneath him. He gasped loudly when Naruto rocked against him and moved his arms, bracing his hands on either side of the other's body. He chewed on his lip as he pulled his hips back, until only the head remained, and gave an experimental thrust. The tight, silky sheath contracting around his erection was almost overwhelming; he'd never felt anything like it. Again, he pulled back and snapped his hips forward, burying himself in the intense heat of Naruto's body. His pace was slow at first, his eyes closing and brows furrowing as he concentrated on his movements, his pace gradually increasing.

Naruto made a rather loud noise. "That feels good Sai." He heaved as he felt the other's slow thrusts beginning to speed up. The way the other moved inside of him, he moaned and hissed. His blue eyes examining the other one's body, the way the muscles were toned, the way it moved. Naruto whined for the other to go faster.

Sai was breathing hard, soft pants spilling from his lips, his gaze slowly moving to Naruto's face. The way the blond was reacting to him, it only turned him on even more. He rather liked this side of Naruto. His forehead came down, resting on the blonds' chest as he moved faster, kissing the tanned flesh softly, his tongue darting out to lick at the sweat slicked skin. "Naruto..." he panted, his breath husky and quiet, his hands grasping the blonds' shoulders, thrusting harder.

Naruto moved one hand around Sai's neck, wanting to feel the other one close to him, he wanted to feel Sai. Trying his best to remain calm he gripped the bed sheets with his other hand, the way he squeezed on the bed sheets he knew he was going to have to redo them later, but that was the last of his worries. Feeling Sai moving in and out of him, he cried out in pleasure. "S...Sai..."

The raven haired teen trailed his lips up Naruto's chest, up his neck and jaw until he caught his lips in a needy kiss. One hand moved down to grasp the blonds hand that was grasping the sheets, opening it and threading their fingers together. He did the same with the other hand, moving them above Naruto's head, bracing himself as he thrust harder and faster, his tongue darting out to swipe against the blonds' lips before slipping inside the wet heat of his mouth.

First Sai's hot breath, then a kiss. Naruto felt like he twirled and felt wonders. The way Sai gripped his hand, he just squeezed in response. And the fact that Sai was in full control made him feel so hot. He had to break the kiss to hiss and call out the other one's name. He hadn't even noticed how he bit down on Sai's shoulder to cut back a moan.

The way Naruto was losing it was amazing, and to think that it was all because of him made him smile softly. A visible shiver ran through his body at the way his name spilled from the blonds' lips. A sliver of emotion flashed across his pale features as he continued to move over his lover, a familiar warmth pooling and spreading in his lower stomach. Releasing one of Naruto's hands, his own brushed softly down the tanned body until he reached the dripping erection, wrapping a pale hand around it and pumping it in time with his thrusts.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped, shivers of delight and pleasure consumed him. His mind was going blank as he rocked his hips against Sai's hand and hips. He did his best to stay still but he was gone, losing it. The blonds' body flowed with passion as he knew he was close. "S-Sai... I'... I'm gonna..."

Resting his forehead gently against Naruto's, he squeezed his length, the force of his thrusting and stroking increasing. His lower stomach was coiling hotly and he knew he would follow right after the blond. His hot, panting breaths washed over Naruto's face, his eyes fluttering closed as he attempted to stave off the release, wanting to experience the other's body constricting around him.

"Ah, fuck!" Naruto yelled, his white seed streaming out, his body internally squeezing Sai's hard member. He screamed as he coated Sai's hand in the hot sticky fluid.

Sai gasped as he felt the wet heat of Naruto's release wash over his hand. The rhythmic clenching and unclenching of the hot, silky sheath around him sent him over the edge, a hoarse cry ripping from his throat as he thrust deeply once more, stilling as he came hotly inside his lover.

Naruto took a moment to regain himself before looking at Sai with weak, but fulfilled eyes. "That... was... amazing." He said through his pants and heavy breathing.

"It was," Sai agreed, smiling. He pressed a brief kiss against Naruto's lips, as he still wasn't breathing normally yet, and weakly pulled himself from the other's body before collapsing on the bed beside him, pulling the blond close.

Naruto softly moved his head, leaning on Sai's chest as Sai had done to him too often the past week. Lightly wrapping his arms around the other, the waves of comfort soon rippling all over his body... he felt complete. Smiling he gave Sai's chest a warm kiss before giving a sigh of relief.

Sai smiled and leaned down to place a kiss amidst sunshine hair before wrapping his arms firmly around Naruto. Using a pale hand, he cupped the blonds' cheek and turned his face up to kiss him softly. His chest swelled with emotion and before he could think, he spoke. "I love you," he whispered, his voice shaky as his lips brushed against Naruto's.

"I love you too." Naruto said, colliding their lips one final time before nuzzling the soft neck. Resting his head in the hollow of Sai's neck, he slowly closed his eyes... slowly drifting away into sleep.

Sai's chin came to rest against blond hair, his eyes closing softly. He breathed a small, happy sigh as he snuggled into the soft sheets and Naruto's warmth. As he too drifted away, a small smile lifted the corners of his lips.


End file.
